Il mostri de Volterra
by Nutellina
Summary: Le jour où un groupe d'adolescents vient chercher Nico et lui expliquent qu'ils sont des demi-dieux, il n'y croit pas. Puis certains demi-dieux se révèlent être de puissants vampires,qui ont également des mutants dans leurs rangs... Cette histoire est un mélange de Percy Jackson, Le seigneur des Anneaux, Underworld, Twilight, X-men, Harry Potter, et Tara Duncan, entre autres.
1. Chapter 1

_**IL MOSTRI DE VOLTERRA**_

_Cette histoire est un mélange de Percy Jackson, Le seigneur des Anneaux, Underworld, Twilight, X-men, Harry Potter, et Tara Duncan. Il y aura aussi des références à d'autres films que j'ai vus, ou d'autres livres que j'ai lus. _

_CHAPITRE 1 :_

_PDV Nico_

_Tout commença le soir du bal du collège. Notre prof, Mr Thorn, m'a demandé de le suivre. Je me suis tout de suite demandé ce que les autres avaient fait, et de quoi ils m'avaient (encore) accusé. Et là, il m'a emmené jusqu'à la forêt. Et là, un type s'est ramené. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas du collège. D'abord, il avait une épée. Ensuite, ben c'était le genre « j'ai tout d'un mannequin ». Ses yeux étaient bleu électrique. Il m'a dit de me baisser, et il a chargé. Ce qui était particulièrement stupide, vu que Thorn venait de se transformer en monstre énorme et hideux. Mais bon, apparemment, l'intelligence n'était pas sa qualité première.  
Et puis je l'ai entendu. Cet espèce de feulement que font les félins sur le point d'attaquer. Le truc, c'est que ce bruit ne venait pas d'un félin, mais d'un type avec les yeux bleu-gris, qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout. La seconde d'après, Thorn était tranché en deux, et le type avait disparu. _

_Le brun aux yeux bleus m'a regardé : « Nico, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Percy._

__ Et le type, là, c'était qui ?_

__ Eric ? Oh, euh, c'est… compliqué, on va dire. La plupart des gens qui ont affaire à lui ne ressortent pas vivants de leur discussion, même si je devrais plutôt appeler ça un massacre… Mais bon, dans ton cas, c'est secondaire. Viens, allons nous faire tuer par Annabeth et Thalia._

__ Et c'est qui, elles ?_

__ Des amies. Il y aura Grover aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est à moitié bouc._

__ Et toi, tu es à moitié poisson rouge pour croire que je vais te suivre alors que je te connais pas ? »_

_Ce type avait le don de me mettre sur les nerfs. Et en moins de cinq minutes ! Il m'a regardé, l'air d'hésiter entre s'énerver et rigoler, il a soupiré, et il m'a mis sur son dos comme un saucisson. J'ai essayé de le frapper, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de le remarquer. Et il m'a ramené au collège._

_PDV Annabeth :_

_J'avais perdu Percy de vue en cherchant Thalia, alors je les ai prévenus, Grover et elle, et on est partis à sa recherche, sans oublier de noter que le petit Di Angelo avait disparu aussi. Et là, alors qu'on était dans le hall, Percy est arrivé, Nico sur l'épaule. Celui-ci était en train de rouer Percy de coups, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. Ce qui a fait froncer les sourcils à Thalia :_

_« Bon sang, Percy, laisse-le marcher tout seul !_

__ Il refusait de me suivre, donc j'ai suivi le plan B._

__ On se demande pourquoi il a refusé de te suivre, ai-je fait »_

_Mais il a quand même posé Nico, qui lui a lancé un regard noir, comme s'il avait affaire à une limace particulièrement répugnante, et il s'est éloigné le plus possible de nous en marmonnant. _

_« Nico ? Je m'appelle Annabeth, voici Thalia et Grover. On doit te ramener à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés, on t'expliquera tout une fois arrivés._

__ Il n'est pas question que je vous suive, ce type (en désignant Percy) est un psychopathe, il est armé !_

__ Oui, nous aussi. Montre-lui, Percy »_

_Puisqu'on était près de la mer, Percy a montré à Nico comment il contrôlait l'eau, ce qui a eu l'air de le fasciner, puis il lui a proposé de plonger, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. _

_« Ah, euh, non, merci, ça va aller, sans façon._

__ Tu as un problème avec l'eau, fit Percy._

__ Non, non, c'est juste que… je préfère la terre ferme, répondit Nico en blêmissant »_

_Du coup, Percy a appelé Blackjack, Guido et Porky, et il a pris Nico avec lui. Ensuite, on a atterri vers l'écurie des pégases à la colonie. Et là, Percy a fait :_

_« Après les satyres, les centaures ! C'est un peu plus gros, ça va un peu plus vite, et c'est plus pratique pour se déplacer. _

__ Percy, arrête, il vient d'arriver, essaie d'être sympa, a grogné Thalia »_

_PDV Percy_

_Quand Thalia m'a passé un savon, je me suis dit, en voyant la tête d'Annabeth, que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et puis j'ai vu arriver Clarisse, en mode « taureau furieux ». Et là, je me suis dit : « t'es mort, mec ». _

_« Percy Jackson, espèce d'abruti fini ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je devrais te tuer ! Estime-toi heureux que ta charmante sœur soit enceinte et qu'elle tienne absolument à ce que tu restes en vie ! Sinon, je t'aurais déjà transformé en pâtée pour chien !_

__ Enfin une personne censée, commenta Nico._

__ N'est-ce pas ? C'est la cousine de Nico, Clarisse, dit Annabeth._

__ Ouais, euh, à ce sujet, on a vu Eric, et Lucian était dans le coin, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Je crois même qu'ils nous ont suivis jusqu'ici, fis-je »_

_Là, j'ai presque vu les rouages du cerveau de Clarisse tourner. _

_« Ok, dès que j'en ai fini avec toi, je m'occupe d'eux._

__ Euh, j'ai une objection, moi, a fait Annabeth. Si tu pouvais laisser mon père en vie, ça serait sympa de ta part, il n'a rien fait._

__ Il est capable de se défendre, tu sais. Même contre Clarisse. Bon, viens, Nico, il faut qu'on t'explique la situation »_

_Là-dessus, je l'ai emmené à la Grande Maison, et Thalia nous a laissé pour aller dans son bungalow, en parlant d'un « frère »._


	2. Chapter 2

_PDV Eric :_

_Après avoir retrouvé Lucian et Démétri, on est partis, direction Long Island. En une heure, on était arrivés, et on les a vus rentrer dans la Grande Maison. _

_« On peut rien faire pour l'instant, a râlé Lucian._

__ Eh ben, allons chasser, ça nous occupera, et ça nous permettra de nous contrôler plus facilement, dit Démétri._

__ Parle pour toi, sangsue, je ne vide pas les gens de leur sang !_

__ Non, effectivement. Quand ça te prend, tu deviens juste une bête moitié loup, moitié humaine, qui se nourrit de chair… Mais ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de chasser, de temps en temps, tu sais, a répondu Démétri »_

_Là-dessus, ils sont partis chasser, pendant que j'essayais d'extraire le métal du sol, en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Charles-Xavier… Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je retrouve mon imprévisible frère avant qu'il ne tue Démétri, ou l'inverse… Cette trêve entre les vampires et les lycans est fragile, en grande partie parce que Lucian, le chef alpha des lycans, et premier de sa race, hait Victor, l'un de nos aînés. En théorie, Sonja et lui auraient dû mourir, mais Pénélope et Alec se sont acharnés en maintenant deux fois Sonja et son bébé en vie, et en ordonnant à Victor et Lucian de ne pas s'entre-tuer. C'est pas gagné, mais ils y arrivent depuis 3150 ans environ. Sans compter le fait que Markus, le premier vampire et un de nos aînés, a eu l'idée géniale de libérer son frère jumeau, William, qui est un loup-garou (contrairement à Lucian, il ne peut pas avoir de forme humaine, et contrôle moins bien ses pulsions puisqu'il est dépourvu de scrupules et de compassion). Ce qui a grandement énervé Victor, qui a failli tuer Markus, avant de se rappeler que la mort de Markus signifiait potentiellement la mort de tous les vampires. Alors, il a essayé de tuer William, mais celui-ci a accepté de signer une trêve avec Pénélope, donc aucun vampire n'a le droit de le tuer, ni lui, ni sa meute._

_PDV Annabeth :_

_Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Maison, Clarisse, Nico et moi, on s'est assis pendant que Percy allait chercher Chiron. On a entendu un bruit de sabots, et Chiron est arrivé, suivi par Percy :_

_« Ah, le voilà. On sait quel est son parent olympien ?_

__ Non, on ne lui a pas laissé l'occasion de tester ses pouvoirs, ça aurait pu être une catastrophe, sinon. Mais à mon avis, on ne devrait pas tarder à la savoir, a fait Percy._

__ Hum. Et où est Thalia ?_

__ Elle est partie dans son bungalow, elle est persuadée d'avoir un frère, et elle veut le retrouver, a dit Clarisse_

__ Vous pourriez faire un effort, et m'expliquer ce qui se passe, là ? Parce que je ne vais pas tarder à m'énerver, surtout que je ne suis pas censé être ici, à la base._

__ Nico, ton père ou ta mère est un dieu de l'Olympe._

__ Genre, comme les dieux grecs ?_

__ Non, genres LES dieux grecs…_

__ Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un asile psychiatrique, là… _

__ C'est ce que disent tous les nouveaux, mais tu verras, tu vas t'habituer. Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est ton parent immortel, tu dormiras dans le bungalow d'Hermès, mais fais attention à tes affaires, leur père est entre autres le dieu des voleurs. Tu mangeras avec eux, aussi. Et pour les entraînements, tu seras la plupart du temps avec Clarisse et Annabeth, je m'occuperai du reste. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le camp. Tu verras, c'est super sympa »_

_Percy et Nico sont partis, et Chiron a dit : « J'ai l'impression que Percy me cache quelque chose… »_

_Après, j'ai suivi Clarisse, et on a senti la barrière vibrer. Quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) qui n'était pas un demi-dieu venait d'entrer dans la colonie._

_PDV Percy_

_J'avais à peine emmené Nico vers le pavillon-réfectoire que j'ai senti la barrière vibrer. Et j'ai senti cette odeur caractéristique de chien mouillé : _

_« Lucian ! C'est pas vrai, pourquoi il nous a suivis, il était supposé rentrer à Volterra ! »_

_Puis j'ai couru vers l'entrée de la colonie, en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Peleus. Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de réagir, vu la vitesse surhumaine qui caractérise vampires et lycans. Et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu Clarisse pousser un juron. Et je me suis retenu de faire pareil : les Volturi avaient envoyé leurs soldats d'élite, et bien sûr, la meute de Lucian avait suivi, avec celle de William que je savais dans la forêt, à l'extérieur. _

_« Bonjour, a fait Félix._

__ Sans vouloir être vexant, tu n'as rien à faire ici, ai-je râlé._

__ Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, alors que c'est ta teigne de frère qui a donné l'ordre qui fait que tout le monde ou presque est ici ? Il a failli frapper Aro quand il a compris qu'il ne voulait pas venir, et ta mère s'est énervée, et ils ont fini par se taper dessus… Avec Elijah, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire, donc on est partis, dans le doute…_

__ Eh, mais c'est qui, ceux-là, pourquoi ils ont l'air d'avoir fait une bataille de farine ?_

__ Nico, non ! a dit Clarisse._

__ Ouais, alors, le gosse, il se calme tout de suite, je te signale que je suis le bourreau des Volturi, et accessoirement, le bras droit (ou gauche, faut voir avec Démétri) de sa majesté l'impératrice, OK ? _

__ Et en plus, ils ont un humour pourri… Non, sérieux, là, va falloir m'expliquer, je pige pas… »_


End file.
